robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Meep12 Returns
StrangeStrangeWeird Chapter 1: An Another Encounter So, if you don’t know, a year ago I had a dramatic experience with a Roblox user called Meep12. What could’ve been a great day was ruined by my own curiosity. 12Meep and Meep12 had poisoned my views on Meepcity (If oders hadn’t already). Sadly, I had to come face to face with them again. ColourPenguin3, my long time friend, was online again. It was 8:00am, and she was playing some game I couldn’t see. I joined her, and saw she was playing MeepCity. I was shocked by this, and wanted to leave immediately. However, ColourPenguin3 was my friend! I couldn’t leave her suddenly! “ColourPenguin3, I’ve had a past with this game.” I typed, “I hate it.”. I decided to leave before she had the time to type. I’d do anything to get out of MeepCity! I left to go play Blox Hunt, when I saw Meep12 and ColourPenguin3 join. I thought I was hallucinating!! Why are they both here? ”ColourPenguin, stop following me.” I started typing. As for Meep12, I remained silent. Chapter 2: Is that you I saw? Only one of my siblings was home today. The rest were at a friend‘s sleepover. They were the ones who were friends with 12Meep! Well, the only sibling who was home owned the account of Meep12. I went downstairs to talk to him. “Is that you I saw?” Kyle, my brother said. I replied with yes. It was the first time in a year he had seen me on Roblox. We weren’t friends, however. The chances of being on the same server as someone without being friends is very rare. Despite all this, he would only follow me more. I joined another server, and he was there again! ColourPenguin3 kept sending me messages. Here are some of them: ”Why did you leave me?” ”I thought we were friends!” ”You are a liar.” So, she didn't wanna be friends? Just because I had some problems? It hadn't really got scary yet, but here is when I was on the run. Chapter 3: Framed for torture Currently, it was 11:00am and my siblings were back. Kyle had begged Dad to take him to the nearby shop to get ROBLOX toys. However, I saw he was on a game. He left his phone and tablet home! I joined the game. The game was called PENguin FAte. It was a brown, rusty baseplate, and there was clouds that spelt: "SHE DIES SOON." There was a big grey tower, and at the top, ColourPenguin3 was being hanged by no other than 12Meep. Around the tower were cars that on fire an painted red with blood. The only weird thing is that Meep12 wasn't online now! While I was upstairs, I heard my other siblings (Kevin and Craig) shout "I FEEL MY GUTS DYING!" and then warbling the sound of a weird distorted oof. After looking behind the tower to see another crashed car, I left the game. Just like a cliché of a Roblox Creepypasta, I checked my messages. One was from someone ColourPenguin3 told me to friend request when we first met. She was called EpicGirl19. Here is the message: "I DON'T KNOW IF COLOURPENGUIN3 EVER TOLD YOU THIS, BUT I AM HER SISTER. SHE HAS GONE MISSING JUST THIS MORNING. WHEN TRYING TO CALL HER ON THE PHONE, WE HEARD SCREAMING. PLEASE HELP US. I FEEL LONELY..." Chapter 4: Haunted By Enemies I had to look back at 12Meep. When I typed his name, it was all in hashtags. What had happened? I went to play some Murder Mystery, and see what the world of Robloxia was up to despite my troubles. Before clicking on the play button, Dad and Kyle came back. As they walked in the door, I heard Kyle scream. Dad shrieked “GOOD LORD WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?” a few seconds later. Something had happened downstairs! Due to my own curiosity, I went downstairs to see the issue. I heavily gasped. Kevin and Craig’s body were stabbed in the heart with blood trails leading to the kitchen. On the wall, in bloody handwriting, it said “12Meep was here.” I started to have a panic attack. “YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?” Dad screamed at me, “YOU LET KEVIN AND CRAIG BE MURDERED!? YOU SELFISH MONSTER!!! YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!“. I was being haunted by a hoax on Roblox! He forced me out of the house. I’m on the run now. I hear chanting in my ears to go back. I’ve ran so far I don’t know how to get back. Currently, I’m hanging around a house with decent WiFi, so I can type this. However, I miss Kyle. Kevin and Craig didn’t deserve this. I just need a lucky chance to make things right. Oh, can someone pick me up and give me life again? I‘m starving and on the verge of death. the end. ~ButterBlaziken230 Category:Strange Strange